


Memories of Hyrule's Victory

by Andremoi



Series: Link and Mipha In Love [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andremoi/pseuds/Andremoi
Summary: Link’s recollection of the first two years after Calamity Ganon’s defeat and his struggle to remember Mipha and the nature of their relationship. This story begins at the end of the game and its contents are a direct prequel to “His Future Is in The Past”.This is a work of fan fiction using characters and events from the world of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, which is owned and copyrighted by Nintendo. I obviously do not claim any ownership of the world or its characters. This writing is a work of my imagination and is for entertainment only. It is not part of the official Nintendo storyline.Spoiler Warning: This story has spoilers if you have not completed the game including the expansion packs.





	1. Hyrule Plain and Kakariko Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having defeated Ganon, Zelda’s and Link’s first stop is Kakariko Village.

**Chapter 1- Hyrule Plain and Kakariko Village**

_Summary: Having defeated Calamity Ganon, Zelda and Link's first stop is Kakariko Village_

It was over, finally over! I had weakened Ganon with the darkness sealing sword and Light Arrows, and Princess Zelda, in some mystical form, had sealed Ganon away, hopefully for many, many years. We stood together now in Hyrule Field as the purple clouds of Ganon's malice vanished everywhere, and a clean blue sky emerged. Anyone with a view of Hyrule Castle could see that Ganon was destroyed. It should have been a moment of joy and triumph. But the cost of our hundred year long delayed victory had been so great in lives lost and lands destroyed that I felt only relief.

Zelda and I were together now for the first time since I collapsed at Ash Swamp over one hundred years ago. She was wearing a simple white dress stained with dirt. It was the same dress she wore to the Shrine of Wisdom that fateful day when we stood with the Champions for the very last time, and all our plans went so horribly wrong. After having Purah and Robbie take my body to the Shrine of Resurrection, Zelda had traveled to the Lost Woods and left the sword I now carried with the Deku Tree for safekeeping. Then she had journeyed alone to Hyrule Castle to hold back Ganon for one hundred years until I had recovered well enough to do my part. Now I had fulfilled my role as the hero, and she had finally fulfilled the destiny of her bloodline.

She told me she had watched my journey and congratulated me as the hero. Then she asked if I remembered her. I didn't know what to say. At that point, I remembered her only from flashback memories her Sheikah Slate pictures had triggered during my travels.

We walked together to the Hyrule Castle entrance. She stared at the castle, needing a moment of silence as she no doubt recalled her father who had died there suddenly when Ganon's attack surprised us all. And we both took a moment to remember the brave Champions and the countless others who had lost their lives then too. We walked away and then turned back again as the sun shone over the castle turrets. I think we sensed King Rhoam and the Champions' spirits finally departing this world, their duty done. I sensed a change in me as well then and realized the powers their spirits had bestowed upon me had left me too. I no longer had Mipha's Grace, Urbosa's Fury, Revali's Gale and Daruk's Protection. Finally, Zelda turned away, and I followed her.

"We should visit Impa," said Zelda. "We owe her our deepest thanks. Robbie and Purah too when we get a chance."

We needed to get Zelda a horse, and the nearest stable on the way to Kakariko Village was Wetland Stable.

"Would you mind riding double with me until we get to Wetland Stable?" I said.

"Of course not, Link. Let's go."

I got on my horse first and helped her up behind me. Then she held onto me as we started galloping toward Wetland Stable, which was about halfway to Kakariko Village. It felt odd to be riding with Princess Zelda. I remembered her, of course, from the flashback memories. But I was not at ease with her yet. She was like someone in a story, not a flesh and blood person to me yet. It would take some time to establish the rapport we must have had with each other long ago.

"Are you still comfortable on a horse?" I asked as we rode.

"Yes, I am fine," said Zelda. "My mind and body haven't changed."

She paused for a moment.

"But you, Link, you have changed," said Zelda. "You look stronger now. And as I watched your battle with Calamity Ganon I thought your swordsmanship was beyond compare."

"It has been a long road getting to that point," I said. "You said you followed my progress, so you know that. But I am so happy you are here with me now. Since I awoke from the shrine, my life has been a sad and lonely one. And the more I learned about my past, the sadder it got. But being back together with you feels right. I wish I could remember all we did together, but I know enough to know I missed your company. And I believe at the end you considered me more than just a knight companion, but a friend."

"Yes, Link, I did consider you more than a knight companion, more than even a friend," said Zelda. "I ... well, perhaps we can speak further another time when we are not riding the same horse together."

When we arrived, people at the stable were excited, pointing at the castle in the distance and discussing what it must mean. We dismounted, and I inquired about a horse, preferably a white one, which I knew from flashback memories she liked. We were in luck, as a white horse with good stamina was available, and they fitted it for riding. Zelda started petting and soothing her horse while I finished the transaction with the stable owner, Lawdon.

"Who's the lady?" asked Lawdon. "She doesn't exactly look dressed for riding."

"Yes, I know," I said. "She's the Princess of Hyrule, and she just emerged from a hundred-year battle."

Lawdon laughed.

"Very funny," he said. "And you're a prince no doubt. Take your horse and be off before I change my mind."

We did as he suggested. We rode together along the road, and Zelda surveyed the countryside. We did not encounter any monsters. And Guardians had all ceased working as Ganon's malice that was driving them had vanished along with Ganon itself. Our next stop was Kakariko Village to pay Impa a visit and to get more suitable travel clothes for the princess.

Her horse was well behaved and we were galloping together at a good pace.

"It feels good to be riding again," said Zelda. "But it is sad to see everywhere all the destruction Ganon caused."

We made good time and rode together into Kakariko Village. As we rode through the largely Sheikah village, I think it surprised Zelda that no one recognized her. She needed to realize she was a historical figure now, believed to have perished in the Calamity. No one but a few in the know expected her to be alive. When we arrived at Impa's house, we were admitted by the guards who recognized me and realized who my companion was when I informed them. Both guards immediately dropped to one knee and bowed their heads. Zelda rushed into the house.

"Impa!" said Zelda. "Thank you! Thank you so much for all you've done. We could not have prevailed without your help."

"Your Highness, it is so good to finally see you again! Please forgive me if I do not rise to greet you properly," said Impa. "But old age is catching up with me. Yes, we have the victory at last, though much has been lost along the way as you well know. Princess, you have not met my granddaughter Paya who lives with me here."

"Y.. Y..Your Highness," said Paya bowing, turning red, and stuttering nervously. "It it it is an honor to meet you. Grandmother often sp sp spoke of you."

"Hello, Paya," said Zelda. "Thank you for your years of prayers which I know the Goddess heard and answered."

Paya blushed some more but beamed with pleasure that someone so important had valued her prayers, the only thing she felt she could do for us. Impa noticed the state of Zelda's clothing and it reminded her of something.

"Your Highness, I have been waiting to return something to you for a long, long time," said Impa. "It was found upon your horse and left with me. Paya, please fetch the bundle from upstairs."

Paya retrieved the bundle and presented it to Zelda. It contained her Champion tunic and traveling outfit, as well as a warmer outfit for the colder areas of Hyrule and some formal attire she wore when visiting dignitaries.

"Thank you! It will feel good to change out of these clothes," said Zelda. She used Paya's room to change and returned a few minutes later wearing her Champion tunic and the travel outfit I remembered so well from flashbacks.

"Link, perhaps you could return my Sheikah Slate now, "said Zelda. I handed it to her, and she attached it to her belt.

"I think you will find it slightly improved thanks to Doctor Purah," I said.

"Princess," said Impa. "Hyrule Castle is unlivable now, and you will need a place to stay while it is restored. Please allow us to make space for you here until you are ready to relocate to better quarters."

"That's very kind of you, Impa," said Zelda. "I would like that, but not until you have a chance to make room for me. For now, Link and I will stay at the inn."

So, she and I went to the inn and rented beds. She was still unrecognized, and we were both exhausted. I at least fell asleep almost at once. Next morning, after briefly stopping to say goodbye to Impa and Paya, we left Kakariko Village along the west road, and when we were outside the village, Zelda paused to take in the view.

It was a magnificent vantage point. The castle and surrounding area lay before us. In the distance, one could see Vah Naboris on the left and Vah Ruta on the right, both quiet now. And that horrible purple malice was no longer anywhere in sight. But the destruction Ganon and his servants had wrought over the past one hundred years was very evident. The rebuilding of Hyrule would be a significant effort.

Zelda consulted her Sheikah Slate and noted that Vah Ruta was no longer working. We should go to Zora's Domain to investigate, she said. And then she paused, remembering Mipha and Mipha's father. We owed him some closure, she said. As she surveyed the desolation, she said she believed if everyone worked together we could make Hyrule great again. But that it all needed to start with us.

We started walking to our horses when Zelda stopped suddenly and turned around. She told me she no longer felt her power. I guessed it had served its purpose and would no longer be needed now. Someday the darkness sealing sword I carried would need to be returned to its resting place for another generation of hero. But for now, the sword was still useful. Guardians lay dormant, but monsters still existed. We hoped Blood Moons would no longer revive them, so once destroyed they would stay that way. We finished walking to our horses and headed to Zora's Domain.


	2. Zora's Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link visit Zora’s Domain to pay their respects to Mipha’s father and investigate Vah Ruta. Memories of Mipha’s spirit begin to consume Link’s thoughts.

"Sadly, I fear this will be a painful visit for Mipha's father," said Zelda as we rode to Zora's Domain. "I know it has been one hundred years since Mipha's death, but my presence will bring back memories of her. So much of this failure was my fault! I deserve whatever blame he feels toward me and am just trying to prepare myself."

"No, Zelda, you shouldn't feel that way," I said. "It wasn't your fault. We were all outsmarted. And King Dorephan won't blame you."

"How can you be sure of that?" said Zelda.

"When I first arrived at Zora's Domain many of the older Zoras were hostile to me. They all blamed me for stealing Mipha from them and failing to prevent her death. At first, I didn't even understand what they were talking about, my memory was so bad. But King Dorephan and Prince Sidon never blamed me, and eventually, the others came around after I freed her spirit in Vah Ruta. I think they have all gotten over their blame of Hylians by now. King Dorephan will welcome anything you can tell him about his daughter. He doesn't want to forget her or get over her, Zelda. Quite the opposite. She meant so much to him and hearing about her brings her back in a way for him."

"I understand," said Zelda. "And I shouldn't be thinking about myself, anyway. I did too much of that for too long."

We rode on in silence for few moments.

"You know, it's only just starting to sink in for me. All this time, for so long, I've been focused on nothing but Ganon and its defeat. Now I'm beginning to realize that I am the ruler of Hyrule. Everyone will be looking to me to lead now. I believe I can do it, but I can't do it alone. I hope I can count on you, Link."

"When have I ever let you down, Princess," I said. "Of course I will do whatever I can for you."

"Thank you," said Zelda.

Then she smiled at me. And she has a very beautiful smile.

By the time we arrived in Zora's Domain news of Ganon's defeat had reached them and most of Hyrule. The guards recognized me as the hero who had freed Vah Ruta and, being well over 100 years old, remembered Princess Zelda from her past visits, though they were shocked to see she was still alive and unchanged. We were escorted into the Domain to meet with King Dorephan.

But when we reached the central plaza, Zelda paused and put her hand to her mouth in surprise. She had, of course, never seen the statue of Mipha standing there. She stopped to look at it, and I stood there with her. In past visits I had spent time staring at that statue as well. On my first visit to the Domain after reviving from the shrine, that statue had triggered one of my few memories of Mipha, and my only memory of us alone together. We were both Champions then and were sitting atop Ruta's trunk. She was apprehensive about Ganon but hopeful of spending time together again with me, like we used to, when we were done. But that wasn't to be. Since then, of course, I had learned from her family how much she felt for me and received her intended wedding gift. I noticed Zelda wiping her eyes. Seeing that statue had reminded her of Mipha's sacrifice and made clear just how much Mipha's loss had meant to the Zora people. She composed herself, and we proceeded to the throne room.

"Princess of Hyrule! Welcome!" said King Dorephan. "I congratulate you and Link on a great victory, though I know it comes with heartache for you as it has for me. I am very sorry for the loss of your father and my dear friend."

"Yes, thank you, King Dorephan," said Zelda. "And I am very sorry for your loss. I know it has been one hundred years, and I do not wish to open an old wound, but I suspect that wound will never truly heal in your heart. For me, it seems only yesterday that Mipha and I spoke. Her last words to me were said trying to help me attain my power. And that is how I remember her best, her unselfishness, seeking always to help others. She was a noble Champion and a kind and caring person. She will always hold a special place in my memory. Is there anything you would like to know?"

"I would love to learn anything I can about my dear daughter whenever you have the time. Hearing you speak of her brings her back to me in a way. But for now, can you tell me what happened at the end?" said King Dorephan. "We only know Mipha went to Vah Ruta to help in your fight with Ganon and never returned. I learned from Link that her spirit spoke to him, and I realized then she was truly lost to us."

"Alas, we did not anticipate Ganon could take control of the Divine Beasts," said Zelda. "Ganon had learned from his defeat last time. The Champions returned to their Divine Beasts expecting to use them in our fight and were unprepared, taken by surprise by Ganon's phantom creatures. All of them lost their lives," said Zelda. "I blame myself for trusting too much in matters we did not fully understand and not realizing that this could happen."

"No, do not blame yourself, Princess," said King Dorephan. "You did your best and Ganon was very cunning. My Mipha knew the risks of piloting Vah Ruta. But she wanted to play her part in defense of Hyrule and trained every chance she could with her Divine Beast. She loved Ruta. She wanted to weaken Ganon and make your and Link's task easier. She would never shrink from her duty to Hyrule, to our Domain, and, I know this too, from a chance to help the person she loved. For it was no secret in our family that her heart belonged to Link, though his memory of that seems lost. Mipha prepared for Link the Zora Armor I gave to him, a Zora princess's engagement gift. I think she had hoped to give it to him after Ganon's defeat. 

Zelda was startled, and looked at Link in surprise upon hearing this. She knew Mipha and Link had been childhood friends but had never realized the depth of Mipha's feelings. Suddenly little things Zelda remembered took on new meaning. She understood now Mipha's request for a group picture after the Champions Inauguration, with Mipha shyly moving closer and closer to Link as they posed. And then there was Mipha's odd reaction when she learned Link was to be a Champion. She realized now how much Mipha must have been hurt, having the person she loved spending so much time away from her and in Zelda's company. Had she really been so blind? Yet Link, quiet as ever, had never said a word about it. She wondered how Link honestly felt back then. Did he miss Mipha as much as Mipha missed him, hiding his feelings behind his customary mask of silence? Or was the relationship one-sided, with all the feelings on Mipha's part?

“Ah, here is Sidon," said King Dorephan.

Prince Sidon had just arrived.

"Prince Sidon," said Zelda. "You are all grown!"

"Yes, Princess, a lot of time has passed since last I saw you. You were at the reservoir with my sister," said Sidon. "But congratulations on your great victory. You, like Link, look unchanged after all this time. I guess this is some kind of magic."

"Yes, a kind of magic, but thank you," said Zelda. "And I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," said Sidon. "Not a day goes by I don't think of how much I miss her."

Then Sidon turned to me.

"Welcome back Link," said Sidon grabbing my hand. "As I told you before you are always welcome here and I count you as a dear friend."

"Thank you, Sidon," I said. "I have a feeling I will be returning here. I wish to recover my memories, and I think the most important ones to me happened here."

"Well, you must both be hungry," said King Dorephan. "Please join Sidon and me for a meal. I hope you like to eat fish."

It was a delicious meal. The fish was fresh and had been cooked with us in mind.

"King Dorephan, I hope I can count on you and your people's support in rebuilding Hyrule," said Zelda. "We have suffered enormous destruction, and I shudder when I think of the work involved."

"Yes, of course," said King Dorephan. "We Zora have been your family's ally for many generations. The Domain has been fortunate to escape relatively unharmed structurally from Ganon's attack. We have some excellent builders and architects I will be happy to have assist you."

"Thank you, King Dorephan," said Zelda. "I knew I could count on you and your people for help."

"Where are you going after you leave our Domain," said Sidon.

"Our next stop is Goron City," said Zelda. "We could definitely use some Goron muscle in our rebuilding work."

"Yes, indeed," laughed King Dorephan. "Well, I hope you enjoyed the meal, and I certainly enjoyed your company and especially the kind words and memories you shared of my darling Mipha. You are of course always welcome here, and I will support you, Princess, in anything you may ask."

"Thank you, King Dorephan," said Zelda. "I enjoyed the time with you and the chance to bring any small measure of comfort my words may have given you."

We said our goodbyes and then spent the night at the Seabed Inn. Tomorrow we would investigate Vah Ruta to see why it stopped working.

Next morning after breakfast we headed to Vah Ruta. It was quite a long and tiring journey, climbing to the peak Ruta now stood upon. Ruta was silent now, its mission, like ours, fulfilled. Mipha's spirit had left it. I imagined at some point new pilots for the Divine Beasts would need to be appointed and trained, though with Ganon gone for now there was probably no great urgency. Zelda knew how to access the Divine Beasts with her Sheikah Slate. She opened the entrance and was about to enter when she noticed an involuntary shiver on my part.

"Link, are you alright?" said Zelda.

I was to learn later about my reactions like this. It was muscle memory or hidden thoughts trying to break through my memory loss. But this was my first experience with it.

"I don't know, I just got a funny feeling inside and it made me shiver," I said. "Maybe it's a hidden memory. Or my mind is on alert remembering the battles I had here. I haven't actually been in Ruta since I freed Mipha's spirit. The combat training that came afterward was in a virtual world."

"Would you rather wait outside?" said Zelda. "I can manage this alone."

"No, I'll be alright."

We proceeded into Vah Ruta. The mechanism was silent, and to me, it felt as quiet as a tomb, which in a way it was.

"The central terminal is all the way in the back," said Zelda.

Her voice echoed in the cavernous chamber. We walked together through the giant machine, our footsteps splashing in the shallow water, and finally reached the central terminal. Zelda touched her Sheikah Slate to the device and began reading information that appeared. She kept taking new readings and studying them, trying to determine the problem while I stood idly by. Science and Sheikah technology were Zelda's passions, and she was in her element now.

And as I stood waiting and looking around, my mind began to wander. I started to replay my conversations with Mipha's spirit in my head, particularly in light of my conversation with King Dorephan yesterday. From the moment I first arrived at Vah Ruta after Sidon and I broke through Ruta's defenses there was a tone of happiness and relief in Mipha's voice when her spirit said: "You're here." The other Champions' spirits had welcomed me as well, each in their own way, when I arrived at their Divine Beasts: Revali with sarcasm, and Daruk and Urbosa with encouragement that they knew I would eventually come through. But Mipha's welcome sounded heartfelt. After one hundred years of tears and feeling hopeless, she was finally speaking to the one she loved in life. And later her spirit had told me that all this time her wish was to see me once more.

But she was gone. Why torment myself recovering feelings that could never be returned? Mipha had understood that better than me. But for some reason, it did matter to me. I didn't want to move on. I needed to know.

"Link?" said Zelda.

I snapped out of my reverie.

"I'm sorry, Zelda. This place holds some powerful memories for me, and given all I know now, they mean more than they did at first."

"I understand," she said. "You're thinking about Mipha. But I think I know the problem with Ruta now."

She entered some information into her Sheikah Slate, and suddenly I heard some movement of machinery. Vah Ruta was back online.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," said Zelda. "But I wonder what caused it to malfunction? I was thinking perhaps we should move Ruta to a more convenient location. But then I thought better of it. Out of respect for Mipha, I think we should leave things as they are. Ruta's new pilot can move her if they wish."

I wondered what caused the malfunction too. Maybe Mipha did it as a way of making sure I would return to the Domain once more, her last act and the only way to say a final goodbye before her spirit left this world. Or maybe I was reading too much into things.

We left Vah Ruta, and Zelda closed the entrance. I took a deep breath, glad to be outside again. Then we discussed how best to get to Goron City and to pick up some elixirs on the way.


	3. Goron City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link’s next stop is Goron City to enlist Goron help rebuilding Hyrule.

It made the most sense to stop by Foothill Stable on the way to Goron City and pick up some fireproof elixir from Gaile, a woman who worked there. So that is what we did, making our way down from Vah Ruta to the road where we collected our horses and then made our way west across the Zora river and north to the stable. We had to walk our horses at several places near the Zora river, but once past the Inogo Bridge, it was a clear ride.

"I think Zora's Domain will end up being the hardest location to visit from an emotional standpoint," said Zelda. "Because of their longevity so many people there remember Mipha personally. At the other locations, the Champions are historical heroes. You and I are the only ones left who knew them in life, and people's grief is less personal. I think for me Gerudo Town will be the hardest visit. Urbosa was like a mother to me in many ways, and I have fond memories of her there."

We rested at Foothill Stable for the night. As we cooked a meal together at the stable, I had a chance to ask Zelda about her experience.

"Zelda, if you don't mind talking about it, can you tell me what it was like for the hundred years you were inside Hyrule Castle?"

Zelda laughed.

"Well, if I gave you a detailed account we would be here a long, long time," said Zelda. "But let me describe it generally. When I realized how to access my sealing power, I knew I had to seal Ganon away as best I could, or Hyrule would suffer even more. After delivering your sword to the Deku Tree, I went to Hyrule Castle. Ganon sensed my presence as I sensed his. I invoked my sealing power as a descendant of Hylia and assumed a form somewhat like a spirit. I enveloped Ganon with me. He raged but could not break free, though every chance he could he would test my strength and try. I needed to be constantly on my guard. While in this spirit form my body stepped out of the flow of time. I could sense the passage of time, but my body did not age. Also, in moments when I could relax my guard a bit, I could reach out to your mind and contact you. But for one hundred years you lay silent in the Shrine of Resurrection, and all I could do was continue to hold Ganon back and pray for your recovery. Without your efforts with the sword that seals the darkness, Ganon remained too strong. I could contain him for a time but not destroy him. Finally, you awoke, with some urging on my part, and the rest you know. I could follow your progress sometimes, and it brought me hope. By the time you arrived at the Sanctum in Hyrule Castle, I could no longer contain Ganon, and he broke free, but by then you were ready."

"I see," said Link. "I can't imagine what one hundred years of constant battles with Ganon must be like. We all owe you so much, Zelda."

"As we do you," said Zelda.

Then Zelda paused for a moment.

"Link, I hope you don't think this too personal a topic," said Zelda. "If it is, just say so. But I was quite surprised to learn yesterday how deeply Mipha felt for you. I had no idea of it, and I wish I had. You certainly never spoke to me about it or mentioned her. Though I could well understand your reluctance. I was not exactly a friend at first. But, you do not recall at all how you felt for her?"

Link stared into the fire and was silent for a moment.

"I loved her, Zelda, and am starting to again,” said Link. “Not that I remember that on my own, but I spoke with her spirit on my last visit to the Domain before our victory. We were in love with each other, but didn’t share our feelings until a couple of weeks before she died. She told me that we had decided to wait until our work with Ganon was over to tell everyone. So, of course I never spoke of it. Speaking with her spirit brought back some of how I must have felt, though she encouraged me to move on with my life. But her memory tugs at my heart now.”

"I see," said Zelda. "So, you do not really remember on your own what your feelings were for anyone back then?"

"No, almost all my life before the Great Calamity is a blank," said Link. "Pictures from your Sheikah Slate triggered some memories of events we shared together. And occasionally looking at something like the Gerudo Thunder Helm, or Mipha's statue, or the sculpture of Daruk, or Revali's Landing would remind me of an incident with each of them. But beyond that, I don't remember anything. I have to rely upon what people tell me. I am hoping my memory will start to recover on its own, or perhaps visiting other locations will trigger recollections like it did before."

"I see," said Zelda. "I am sorry to hear that. I hoped you might remember ... more about the time we spent together. Perhaps someday, you shall. But now it's getting late. We should rest."

Next morning, we asked a stable hand to accompany us as we rode our horses north past the Maw of Death Mountain and then through the tunnel, stopping just before Medingo Pool near Death Mountain Marker #2. It was there we had to abandon our horses due to the high heat. We sent our horses back with the stable hand and drank our fireproof elixir. We planned to proceed down the road heading first to the Southern Mines and then finally further north into Gerudo City.

 I kept ice arrows ready in case we ran into any Lizalfos, but the road was clear of them this time. The two Guardians that used to roam this area were no longer active either. The only enemies we encountered were some Fire Chuchus and some Rock Octoroks, all of which I quickly dispatched. I steered our path around the location of an Igneo Talus so I cannot say for sure if that enemy was present or not. It was not worth our time to bother with it.

After a short climb, we finally came to the Southern Mines. All the Gorons there were resting or busy mining, and no one paid us any attention. We needed to be mindful of our elixir, so we pushed ahead to Goron City. It was slightly over an hour walk from the mine to the outskirts of Goron City, and we were stopped by one of the guards who wanted to know our business. We told him we were here to see the village boss and he let us pass. Gorons had little to fear from a couple of Hylian travelers.

We found Boss Bludo outside his house. He remembered me from my work on Vah Rudania, and word of Ganon's destruction had reached them. Zelda noticed the giant sculpture of Daruk looming over the city.

"Hello, Bludo, I am Princess Zelda," said Zelda. "May we meet? I need your help rebuilding Hyrule."

Bludo was stunned she was still alive. Apparently, word of Ganon's destruction did not include an explanation of how it was achieved. Bludo said Daruk's descendant, Yunobo, should join our meeting. Yunobo had assisted me with Vah Rudania and called me "goro." Someone fetched Yunobo from near the city entrance and, after introductions, we all sat down to discuss things. Zelda noticed Yunobo now wore a Champions tunic.

"We could certainly use whatever help the Goron community can provide," said Zelda. "We have many buildings that need to be razed and rebuilt. I know that is something your people would excel in."

"Ho, ho, yes, you're certainly right there, princess," said Bludo. "And we don't mind helping. We still owe you a big favor for Link's work with Rudania. And Yunobo here needs to get out and see some more of the world. This would be a good opportunity. You wouldn't mind would you, Yunobo?"

"No, not at all," said Yunobo. "It should be interesting. I'll round up some volunteers and you let me know where and when you need us."

It ended up being a short meeting. After the meeting broke up, Yunobo followed us outside. He asked if Zelda remembered anything about Daruk and she told him the funny story about his fear of dogs that he displayed one time she was here.

As Zelda predicted, there was sadness for the loss of Daruk, but time had mellowed the pain. No one living there had known him in person. It was too late to journey anywhere, so we booked beds at the inn after downing another dose of elixir. Tomorrow we would begin our journey from burning hot to freezing cold: Rito Village.


	4. Rito Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link visit Rito Village to introduce the princess and ask for the Rito’s help. They pay a visit to Teba at the Flight Range.

We planned to head south from Goron City and then take a shortcut across Goronbi Lake and then over the cliffs and down into Woodland Stable. We would rest there and then follow the roads across Hyrule Field, Carok Bridge, cross the Tabantha Great Bridge that spanned Tanagar Canyon, then follow the path north to Rito Stable and Rito Village.

Before starting, I had to make sure Zelda was comfortable with a good deal of climbing and also willing to hang on to me as we paraglided off the cliffs. She said she was comfortable with both activities. In fact, she said she might want to learn to paraglide herself when she had time. So, we followed the planned path without incident, though thank Hylia for the effectiveness of the elixirs we drank. Lava bubbled all around us, and a misstep could cost our lives. It took us about five hours to finally reach Woodland Stable. We were just in time for lunch!

“What do you expect at Rito Village?” I asked as we ate a light lunch outside the stable. “I had very little to do with the village Elder but got along well with their new warrior, Teba, after I proved my worth. He was a lot more agreeable than Revali, though I don’t like to speak ill of him now. He did his part in the end.”

“I’m not sure,” said Zelda. “As with Goron City, I never met anyone there. I also used to wish Revali would be less difficult to deal with, but he did as we asked in the end and gave his life fighting for us. Of all the Champions, Revali was the one I thought most likely to defeat his foe in Vah Medoh. His archery skills were superb and a wonder to see! Perhaps he underestimated his enemy. In any case, we owe him our gratitude for his spirit’s help in guiding Medoh’s attack on Ganon at the end.”

After lunch, our next goal was the Tabantha Bridge Stable. We planned to spend the night there, and we would be switching to warmer clothes soon too. Our path took us across Hyrule Field.

“I feel like crying every time I see the devastation Ganon caused,” said Zelda as we galloped across Hyrule Field.

“Yes, it is terrible,” I said. “But we will be working to fix all that soon. You are getting support from every location you visit.”

That seemed to cheer her up a bit. We rode in silence a bit longer. As we approached Tanagar Canyon Zelda broke the silence.

“If we had time I would have liked to visit the ancient temple here and say a prayer to Hylia,” said Zelda. “But we need to push on to arrive before dark.”

“Yes, I visited that temple. It’s full of Guardians. They must all be dormant now,” I said.

We managed to reach the stable just as night was falling, so we boarded our horses, had a light dinner and then turned in for the night.

Next morning we began our journey to Rito Stable. We crossed the Tabantha Great Bridge very carefully as the wooden span was in a state of disrepair in several places and a misstep could prove fatal. Then the road circled around Piper Ridge and very near a Great Fairy Fountain. I was curious whether the Great Fairies were still active. I suspected they were and would remain so if pilgrims began to visit them and offer rupees as in times past. I no longer had a reason to visit them as my armor was already fully upgraded.

The Kolami Bridge was another crossing that could leave your heart in your throat, a narrow wooden span across a very high drop. We took no chances here and walked our horses across. We resumed riding after we crossed and when we came to an underground passage a camouflaged Lizalfos sprang out at us. I jumped off my horse and used my gift for slowing time for myself to launch several arrows at it. The Lizalfos collapsed, destroyed. Zelda complimented me on what looked to her like a blur of arrow shots, but I berated myself for not seeing the Lizalfos sooner. I was getting too complacent and forgetting the princess still needed protection. I was a bit warier from then on. But about three hours after we had set out we finally arrived at Rito Stable.

We had a light lunch and boarded our horses there. The rest of our journey to Rito Village would be on foot, and warm clothing was very much in order now. We crossed several small footbridges on the way, and the view was stunning. Rito Village was perched high on a large rock formation amidst many other peaks. The guards let us enter, and we made our way to the village Elder’s hut near the top.

“Elder Kaneli, I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, and I come here seeking your people’s help in rebuilding Hyrule,” said Zelda.

Kaneli looked puzzled and said nothing for a moment. When I first met the Rito Elder, and he noticed my Sheikah Slate, he assumed I must be a descendant of the Champion Link, certainly not Link himself. He had understandably reasoned Link could not still be alive after one hundred years. And now here was Princess Zelda, yet another Hylian from one hundred years ago wearing a Sheikah Slate, and suddenly appearing before him young and alive. It challenged his understanding for a moment.

“Do miracles never cease these days?” said Kaneli. “First a Champion from the past appears to aid us, then Ganon is destroyed, and now the Princess of legend who fought alongside the Champions appears alive and just as she must have been back then. I will not attempt to understand how this is happening, but events tell me what you say must be true. What help can we offer you? If it’s warriors you need, then Teba is the one to speak with as he is their leader.”

“No, not warriors,” said Zelda. “Perhaps other support such as helping with communication or transporting light supplies. Things that take advantage of your unique ability to fly.”

“Very well,” said Kaneli. “When you are ready, please let me know, and I will arrange some of us to be available to help. I wish you well in your efforts. I know from reports of Rito who fly near the castle that the damage is extensive.”

“Thank you,” said Zelda. “I am very grateful for your support and to meet you.”

Our meeting was over, but I asked Zelda if she would mind if I stopped to say hello to Teba. He and I had battled Vah Medoh together when it was under Ganon’s control. When we arrived at his hut only his wife, Saki, was home. After introductions, Saki told us Teba and Tulin were at the Flight Range. Zelda said she didn’t mind the short ride there, and we should be leaving now anyway.

Before leaving Rito Village I pointed out Revali's Landing to her. We stopped there for a moment.

"It's sad," said Zelda. "There is so little here to remind anyone of Revali, no statue or monument. But I won't forget him."

We continued our walk back to the stable and retrieved our horses, then we headed to the Flight Range which was at the southwest corner of the Hebra Mountains. Light snow had been falling for some time now, and the countryside looked pure and clean in the fresh snow. When we arrived at the Flight Range, we found Teba giving instructions to Tulin. I thought they should be finishing up soon with all the snow falling. Teba paused when he saw us.

"Link, welcome back!" said Teba. "Are you ready for some archery drills? But forgive me, I have not met your companion. My name is Teba, and this is my son, Tulin."

Teba was stunned when Zelda introduced herself.

"Forgive me, Princess, I had no idea," said Teba. "So, Link was not the only one to survive unchanged from that time."

But Zelda was recalling a memory of her own now.

"I remember this place. It was here Revali agreed to pilot Vah Medoh," said Zelda sadly. "It seems not that long ago. He was a great flier and archer. My awe at the skill he demonstrated that day remains in my memory. He was a strong Champion, perhaps the best warrior of the four Divine Beast pilots."

"He is remembered to this day for his great warrior skills," said Teba. "What brings you here, if I may ask?"

Zelda explained our need for help. But soon we needed to be on our way. Snow would slow our travels, and we wished to reach Outskirt Stable before nightfall. We said goodbye and were on our way.


	5. Gerudo Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link visit Gerudo Town, Link using his disguise. Chief Riju promises her help and Urbosa’s diary has some tender memories for Zelda.

Gerudo Town would be our last visit before returning home, though until enough Hyrule Castle repairs were completed home would be in Kakariko Village for now. 

As we rode toward Outskirt Stable Zelda asked me a few questions about my experiences. 

“So, Link, you were finally able to enter all those shrines I failed to open and lost my temper over,” said Zelda.

“Yes, I believe they were specifically designed by the Goddess to help my training, and no one else could access them,” I said. “There were 120 of them, and I learned some useful skills, including combat against Guardian Scouts.”

“How did you first come to know to enter them?” said Zelda.

“It was your father’s spirit,” I said. “He took the form of an old man and promised me his paraglider if I brought him back treasures from four shrines. But that was really his way of teaching me the use of some Sheikah Slate runes. His guidance got me started. When I awoke I knew absolutely nothing and would have been lost without him.”

Zelda was quiet. I felt bad bringing up her father again, but how else could I answer her question?

We arrived at Outskirt Stable and spent the night there. After waking next morning, we planned to push on to Gerudo Canyon Stable. As we headed across the Digdogg Suspension Bridge, I got to use my combat skills again. An ugly Hinox had managed to lay across the road and was ready to do battle as it sensed our approach. A couple arrows to the eye and a flurry of strikes from my sword and the Hinox was destroyed. It felt good to be the princess’s knight again.

We continued on into Gerudo Canyon Pass. The red sandstone and the rock formations created by erosion were quite beautiful. We passed an occasional Bokoblin in the distance, but none approached us. It was a comfortable ride, though it got warmer as we approached the desert. After a half day ride, we finally reached Gerudo Canyon Stable. We had a quick lunch, and then we needed to leave our horses behind. The trek through the desert would have to be made on foot. 

I had brought some extra Chilly Elixir and gave a bottle to Zelda. We both drank and then we began heading for Kara Kara Bazaar. The heat was scorching and the sun a blazing ball of yellow in the sky. Without the elixir we would not have lasted long. I was on the alert for Lizalfos here, but we didn’t see any. It was about an hour’s walk to the bazaar, and when we arrived, we drank some water and cooled off for a while by the pool of water there. Zelda remembered this location. 

“I remember I gave you quite a hard time here, didn’t I?” said Zelda laughing. “I can’t believe how difficult I was. I am sorry for the way I acted.”

“Yes, you were not very happy with my company back then. You snuck off a couple of times on me,” I said. 

“But I also remember you rescued me from the Yiga Clan near here. I think that was the turning point and I appreciated you ever afterward. Looking back, I don’t know how you put up with me. I acted like a spoiled brat. I think you deserve a medal for that alone,” she laughed.

“I was terrified something would happen to you when you ran off,” I said. “Not only for what would have happened to you but for what would have happened to me. I would not like to have faced your father saying I failed him.”

“Yes,” said Zelda thoughtfully. “My father could be rather sharp. But I know he did it out of love. I miss him.”

Perhaps I shouldn’t have mentioned her father, I thought. 

“I think we should continue on to Gerudo Town,” I said.

“I will be glad for your company on the way there, but you can’t enter. Will you wait outside there or return here while I meet with Chief Riju?” said Zelda.

“Why don’t you let me decide when we get there,” I said. Zelda did not know about my trick for entering Gerudo Town. 

It was another hour walk to Gerudo Town but we still had enough elixir. Two stern looking guards watched the entrance. Before we got too close to them, I motioned Zelda to follow me next to a nearby Shrine.

“What are you doing?” asked Zelda.

“I’m coming inside with you this time,” I said. “But I need to do something first.”

“But you know the rule,” said Zelda. “No males permitted.”

“I have a way around it if you can control your laughter and keep my secret,” I said.

I ducked behind the shrine and changed into the women’s clothes I had used before to fool the Gerudo guards. When I stepped out behind the shrine, Zelda burst out laughing.

“So, this is how you did it?” she laughed. “You do make a cute Hylian vai as they say.”

“Please, Zelda, stop laughing or the guards will get suspicious,” I said.

“Very well,” said Zelda, trying hard to regain her composure.

I hoped she could hold it together long enough to get past the guards at the entrance and she did. Zelda introduced herself as the Princess of Hyrule. The guards assumed I was the princess’s attendant and we were escorted directly to Chief Riju’s room. 

For once we were dealing with someone younger than us. Riju became chief at a very young age when her mother died unexpectedly, so she and Zelda had something in common from the outset. She and Zelda also shared a great respect for Lady Urbosa. The Gerudo engage in ancestor worship, and Riju sometimes prayed to her mother and Urbosa.

“Princess Zelda, welcome,” said Riju. “On behalf of all Gerudo, we congratulate you on your great victory. And our congratulations to the hero who stands beside you as well. Buliara here and I are well aware of his disguise, but the secret must remain within this room. What is it you wish to see me about?”

“Chief Riju, I come seeking help rebuilding Hyrule,” said Zelda. “I am not sure what help the Gerudo can provide, but we will gladly take any you can offer.”

“We can help you,” said Riju. “Some of my people like to open shops and conduct business. Then too some are looking for a voe. They may be eager to explore what other parts of Hyrule have to offer now that they are safe to travel through. I will spread the word and encourage volunteers. But now will you join me for a meal and tell me what has happened? Word of Ganon’s defeat and your miraculous return to life reached us, but we know little more than that.”

We gladly accepted her invitation, though eating with a veil on was a nuisance for me. But I dare not remove it for fear one of the guards nearby would notice. Zelda told Riju what had happened and of her visits to the other areas of Hyrule. But then, as I thought she would, Zelda eventually steered the conversation to Urbosa. 

“Of all the Champions, Riju, I miss Lady Urbosa the most,” said Zelda. “She often spoke to me of my mother, who was her good friend, and I felt she was looking out for me, trying in some small way to take the place of my missing mother whenever she could.”

“That reminds me,” said Riju. “We discovered Lady Urbosa’s diary not too long ago. I think she would have liked you to read it. She writes about you and your mother, who, as you said, she counted as her closest friend and missed terribly. I will get it for you later today. But I think now we should have a little fun. Did you know you are sitting next to our Sand Seal racing champion?”

“What?” said Zelda.

I was a little embarrassed.

“I needed to win to access a Shrine,” I explained.

“Come, let us see if you’ve lost your touch. And Princess you may enjoy it as well,” said Riju.

We walked over to the racing area and got seals for Zelda and me and a shield for Zelda. Riju brought her pet seal Patricia. After a little practice Zelda got the hang of it. It was time for the three of us to race. Someone yelled “go” and we were off. I did pretty well for being out of practice and Zelda didn’t do badly for a beginner. Riju won pretty easily though. We were all laughing so hard at the end. It was pretty exhilarating to skim along the sand so fast. And we had to remember Riju was not much older than a child and still enjoyed playing.

“That was fun!” said Zelda, laughing.

We headed back to Riju’s residence on our seals. Then Riju was as good as her word, and brought out Urbosa’s diary. I saw Zelda reading it over several times and wiping her eyes as she did so.

Zelda had now finished her journey to all of the various races of Hyrule, introduced herself to the new leaders, and secured promises of assistance in her efforts to restore Hyrule’s greatness. It was time to head home and begin the rebuilding. We stayed at the inn that night and got an early start next morning.

“It’s comforting to see parts of Hyrule like here that remain as they were, preserved as I remember them, undamaged by Ganon,” said Zelda as we left Gerudo Town.

“I know what you mean,” I said. “We all have you to thank for that, holding Ganon at bay for a hundred years. Um, Zelda, before we go too far, can we please stop for a moment? I would like to change.”

Zelda laughed.

“Of course! I wouldn’t want to feel jealous,” she teased. 

I quickly changed clothes. It was a long but uneventful journey from Gerudo Town all the way back to Kakariko Village.


	6. Purah and Robbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda stops to say thank you to two important Sheikah and takes a moment to visit Link's house in Hateno Village.

After finally returning to Kakariko Village, Zelda was able to stay with Impa and Paya while I stayed at the inn.

Zelda had completed her visits with the various leaders in Hyrule and secured their promise to help. But having visited the various locations I felt their excitement and enthusiasm over Ganon’s destruction was less than I would have expected. But thinking more about it, I realized they were ignorant of Zelda’s efforts restraining Ganon and how she had sheltered them, and they had grown to accept life as it was over the past hundred years.Their local uncontrollable Divine Beast had been their worry, not Ganon. So they did not yet appreciate all Zelda had done for them. But that was not so true of the Hylians. Ganon had been closer to their backyard.

By now everyone knew of Zelda’s return and it was viewed as nothing short of a miracle. People had hungered for good news for a long time, and this news was very welcome. They had thought the entire Royal Family had been destroyed in the Great Calamity. Zelda was soon in communication with many parts of Hyrule, and she had asked that work begin on a portion of Hyrule Castle sufficient to allow her to live there soon and no longer be a nuisance. She was looking for a group who could complete some of the work in short order.

Meanwhile, there were two other Sheikah that Zelda wanted to see, Impa’s older sister Purah and Purah’s assistant Robbie. Aside from some Zoras, those two and Impa were the only ones alive who had known us before the Great Calamity. Purah worked out of the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab and Robbie the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. But with Ganon destroyed there was no need to separate all of them, and Robbie had returned for the time being to the Hateno lab to be with Purah. It took him a while to get comfortable with Purah, who now looked like a 6-year-old child thanks to overzealous self-experimentation with an anti-aging rune. In any case, Zelda wanted to visit them and offer her personal thanks, so we headed to Hateno Village. It would also give me a chance to show her my house.

It was a straightforward journey by road to Hateno Village.

“I haven’t been to Hateno Village in a long time,” said Zelda.

“Well, in one sense, you haven’t been to a lot of places in a long time,” I teased her. 

“Well, that’s true,” she laughed. “But I am looking forward to thanking Purah and Robbie. They literally saved your life by taking you to the Shrine of Resurrection, and by saving you, they saved me and all of Hyrule.”

We arrived late in the morning, and there was still plenty of time to see Purah and Robbie.

“Would you like to see my house first?” I asked. “Another reason for going there first is that there is a good chance we will find the owner of the Bolson Construction Company hanging around, and you can sign him up.”

“I didn’t know you had a house here,” said Zelda. “Lead the way.”

We rode as far as we could then we walked the rest of the way to my house. As I expected a couple of Bolson Construction people were outside, including the owner of the company.

“Let me talk to him first,” said Zelda. 

She approached Bolson, and they began discussing the work Zelda needed. I think Bolson was astounded by the opportunity. But Zelda insisted as a condition of getting the business that they start hiring more people and stop wasting time looking for people whose names ended in “son.” She must have driven a good bargain because I later learned the Bolson company was doing quite a lot of work at the castle for a meager price. I think they hoped their reputation doing a good job there would lead to more business elsewhere, especially around the castle. 

“Alright, Link, now that that’s done I’d love to see your house,” said Zelda.

I opened the door, and we entered. The first thing Zelda saw was the rack of weapons and shields, mostly relics of the Champions. She recognized two of them at once and walked over to them. She gently touched Urbosa’s scimitar and shield. 

“It’s quite a museum you have here, but I know this is personal too. I remember these,” said Zelda. “Urbosa was a very skilled warrior with them. I saw her easily handle two Yiga Clan spies at one time. It’s nice to see you have these preserved here. You do have a very cozy little house. Can I see upstairs?”

She walked upstairs to my small combined bedroom and study. She looked around and then her glance fell on the Champions Inauguration picture hanging on the wall. She walked over to take a closer look. 

“I remember this too,” she said. “It was Mipha’s idea. I think she stole a glance at you and then asked me for a favor, could we take a group picture. I think she really wanted a picture of you and her together. Anyway, Purah snapped the picture just as that big clown Daruk squeezed us all together. I think he noticed Mipha looking at you as well and wanted to bring you two closer together, literally. Anyway, this was a proud and happy moment captured and remembered. It’s good to see this and remember our friends, though sad as well of course.”

Zelda paused for a moment and then walked over to me.

“But, Link, if you don’t mind me speaking frankly, I think your house has a bit too much memory. I will never forget our Champion friends, but here you’re reminded of them everywhere you look. I feel sadness in every room. I think you should start to decorate with the future in mind. Perhaps I can give you some artwork. Of course, it’s not really my business, but I’m speaking to you as a friend now that wants to see you move on, not dwell in the past. Accept that they’re gone. I hope you won’t take offense at my comments, but I am thinking of your happiness. Anyway, we should be going. Thanks for showing me your house and sharing the memories within it.” 

We headed up to the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. Purah and Robbie were both there as were Robbie’s wife Jerrin and Purah’s assistant Symin. Zelda was shocked when she first saw Purah but quickly got over it.

“Purah and Robbie, I wanted to thank you in person for all you did aiding Link in his quest,” said Zelda. “Your efforts literally saved Hyrule.”

“We were happy to do so, Your Highness, and felt it was our duty as loyal Sheikah,” said Purah. “It has been a long time since we parted in Ash Swamp. And we are very sorry about His Majesty. But I must say for three people over one hundred years old, we certainly cast a diverse appearance! Robbie here looks ancient, you, Your Highness, look the same as we last saw you at age seventeen, and I look like a six-year-old. But we did get the job done, and we can happily forget about Ganon now, though I think it wise to continue research into ancient Sheikah technology. I would like to create something that would prevent Ganon taking over the Guardians and Divine Beasts should that need ever arise again.”

“Yes, by all means,” said Zelda. “I am personally very interested in that, too.”

The three of them chatted for a while. But Zelda wanted to get back to Kakariko Village before it got too late. So, we said goodbye and rode off. We arrived in Kakariko Village as the sun was setting.

“I believe I’ve thanked everyone I wanted to now,” said Zelda. “And introduced myself to all the current leaders in Hyrule. It’s time to start getting work done here. I’m done traveling for now. Thank you, Link, for continuing to serve as my faithful knight. But it’s not fair of me to burden you with everything. I need to start hiring staff to help us. If you had a family to go to, now would be the time I tell you to take a few days off.”

“I want to help you, Zelda,” I said. “Maybe once you get the help you need I’ll think about time off. But I would only use the time off in ways you wouldn’t approve of. I know you think I need to move on, but I feel I need to know who I was. It’s frustrating in a way, and I don’t think you appreciate how hard it is to have your mind blank in so many places. I believe I can cope with knowing the truth about my past. Not knowing somehow feels worse to me.”

She sighed but said nothing. Then she wished me goodnight and returned to Impa’s house while I headed to the inn.


	7. Queen Zelda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda becomes Queen and ruler of Hyrule

“Link, I have another favor to ask of you,” said Zelda one morning as we met. “We need to rebuild the Hylian military. We need to protect our people from any monsters that remain and any thieves looking to exploit them, to preserve order. In fact, I would like to see these evil monsters rooted out and destroyed. Our people have lived in fear long enough. I need you to start rebuilding our forces.”

“Very well, Zelda,” I said. “You know I will help any way I can.”

So, I started seeking candidates to join the Hylian military. Notices were prepared and displayed at all the villages and stables. Given the state of the Hylian economy, unless you were active in farming, construction or had a shop in Castle Town, becoming a soldier was appealing, particularly now that Ganon was gone and monsters on the decline. The Hylian army had been virtually destroyed by Ganon and his forces, so it was no small task to rebuild it. But there was no shortage of recruits either, and it was not too long before I had a viable structure in place with officers and guards of different ranks. I encouraged combat training, and we offered prizes to motivate effort. It took many months, most of which happened after I personally left the project, but eventually, we had a reduced semblance of the army we had before. I was happy to keep busy during this time and happy to help Zelda. And in the midst of all this recruitment and development effort, something historic was about to happen.

Zelda knew it was her duty to lead Hyrule and it was undoubtedly her nature to live up to her obligations. But I think something inside her wanted to keep putting the day off. In her heart, she liked to still think of herself as her father’s daughter, the princess, as if this kept her father’s memory alive in some way. I could have told her she needed to move on from the past as she often told me to, but I felt uncomfortable speaking to her like that and it was somewhat hypocritical as well. I think it was Impa who finally made her realize it was wrong to delay any further.

“Your Highness,” said Impa. “It has been over two months since your victory, and our kingdom needs you to take charge as ruler. I sense your feelings for your father make you reluctant to do this. But it has been long enough. You have always trusted my guidance. Trust me on this as well.”

Zelda’s short life so far had been terribly hard, losing her mother at the age of six and then her father on her seventeenth birthday when Ganon attacked. She had so much growing up to do without guidance and with the added pressure of fulfilling her bloodline duty. One could say that after the age of six she never had the luxury of a real childhood. Her life was dedicated to prayer and the little science she could squeeze in when she could get away with it. Being a princess in her case was not the life of ease people expected royalty to enjoy. And now at the young age of seventeen, she would need to become the ruler of Hyrule.

But the people wanted her to rule. The fact she had seemingly returned from the dead after one hundred years convinced everyone she was a person the Goddess looked upon very favorably indeed. And so, people felt her reign would be graced by the Goddess as well and looked forward to a happier future. Thus, when the date of her coronation was finally announced there were cheers.

Once the announcement date was made a considerable number of people began making preparations for the event. The ceremony would be held in the Sacred Grounds. Zelda wanted it there so she would be among her people, she said, not standing over them on a castle balcony. And no other suitable location had been rebuilt yet. No official remained alive who was empowered to perform the ceremony, so Zelda would in effect perform it herself.

She asked representatives of the various races to join her in the ceremony, Sidon, Riju, Yunobo, Teba, Paya and me. I was asked to represent the Hylians, and Paya the Sheikah. Impa, Robbie, and Purah were invited, but Impa and Robbie felt they were too old, and Purah too young thanks to her self-experiment with an anti-aging rune gone wrong. So Paya was attending on their behalf. Besides having representatives of all the races together for her coronation, Zelda hoped this would be an excellent opportunity for them to meet each other.

Zelda was living at the castle now, and she had set aside a rebuilt guest room for me. I didn’t get to spend as much time with her as before, but that was to be expected as her responsibilities consumed more of her time. She didn’t need a knight guardian now, and I was still busy helping to rebuild the army.

When the big day finally arrived, the grounds were packed with people.

Zelda stood with the six of us as we prepared to walk the rest of the way to the center of the grounds. She looked magnificent in her formal gown.

King Rhoam's crown had been lost, no doubt destroyed amidst the rubble of Hyrule Castle when Ganon attacked. However, the Gerudo jewelry store had graciously copied the design and donated an elegant but simple crown for her use.

Before the ceremony began Zelda shared some private words with the six of us.

“I want to thank all of you for being here with me today,” said Zelda. “It means a great deal to know I have your support and we can work together toward a better future. I hope I can get to know you better and you will always feel free to come to me if I can be of any help.”

We all thanked her and wished her well. I was happy to see Paya had grown less shy as she told Zelda she would pray for Zelda’s success.

“It’s been a long road, Your Highness,” I said. “While I didn’t know him well, I think your father would be very proud of you now.”

“Yes,” she said. “I believe he would. Thank you Link for thinking of him. Are we all ready?”

Zelda and the rest of us made our way to the Sacred Grounds. Zelda stood in the middle of the grounds, and the six of us stood around her in a circle. She raised her hand, asking the crowd to please be silent so she could be heard. Soon everyone was quiet.

_People of Hyrule, I stand before you in gratitude and love, ready to assume my responsibility as your leader. My gratitude to you is deep for all you have done and all I know you will continue to do. And my love for you is sincere. My duty to you will always come first in my heart. I pray we may work together to make Hyrule the great kingdom you deserve for yourselves and for your children. And I ask you to pray for me that I may live up to your hopes and dreams and be the ruler you deserve. May the grace of Hylia shine down on all of us. Now I will recite the oath my dear father did before me._

Zelda paused for a moment and then began reciting the oath.

_I, Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, do swear before Hylia and all present to faithfully govern Hyrule according to its laws and customs and to defend and protect its people against all enemies. I accept this responsibility with all humility and pray that Hylia will grant me the strength, courage, and wisdom to fulfill my obligations to her and her people as Queen of Hyrule._

With that, the six of us, representing all the races of Hyrule approached Zelda where she stood. I was chosen to carry the crown on a pillow. Zelda bowed her head then picked up the crown and carefully placed it on her head. Then she rose, now the Queen of Hyrule, and we knelt on one knee as did all in attendance.

Then everyone rose, and the crowd burst into cheering and applause. There were shouts of “Long live Queen Zelda.” Bells in the castle rung out so those unable to attend could learn of the news. Hyrule finally had a ruler again after over one hundred years.

It was time for a celebration in the partially rebuilt Castle Town, and the party began at once. Merchants had donated food and drink, and the mood was obviously festive. Zelda greeted personally as many people as she could. Security against the Yiga Clan was a concern, but Zelda insisted on being close to the people. As it turned out, none of the Yiga Clan dared show their face. They were still smarting from the defeat of their lord Ganon.

The members of our group milled around together. It was the first time they had met and it was good to see this next generation of leaders getting along. Eventually, Zelda walked over to join us.

“Please, don’t any of you kneel,” said Zelda. “I just want to see how you are getting along.”

“Your Majesty, your speech was very moving,” I said.

“Thank you, Link,” she said.

I don’t recall the conversations but Zelda took away a very positive outlook from the way everyone spoke and promised to work together and with her. Finally, it was getting late and Zelda was feeling tired. She had a contingent of Royal Guard with her now but she asked if I would walk her back to the castle.

“Who would have dreamed we would end up here?” said Zelda.

“None of us, Your Majesty,” I said. “We never thought anything like this would happen.”

“Now I am probably going to have to repeat this endlessly,” said Zelda. “When we are alone together like now please dispense with the formalities and call me Zelda. You and I have a special relationship and we should never forget that.”

“I never will Zelda, believe me,” I said. Then we said goodnight.

The reign of the young Queen Zelda had begun. We all prayed it would be a long and happy one. All of us felt she deserved it.


	8. Hyrule Reconstruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link review some of the reconstruction taking place in Hyrule.

Construction was taking place rapidly throughout Hyrule but especially in the areas close to Hyrule Castle that suffered the worst damage. The Bolson Construction Company had been on a hiring spree, and the economics of the situation and Zelda’s insistence forced them to violate their ridiculous naming convention and take on all qualified applicants. There was also a competing construction company founded by some Gorons, and they were specialists in tearing down dilapidated buildings and clearing land for new construction. Zora architects were also in significant demand. Zelda had appointed several people to help with planning and was spending a good deal of her own time checking plans and visiting construction sites. She was a very hands-on Queen when it came to Hyrule’s reconstruction.

I visited Zelda about once a month or so. Whenever I was in the vicinity of Hyrule Castle, I would try to get an appointment with her. She always made herself available to me. Early one afternoon I waited in one of the castle meeting rooms for Zelda. She appeared a few minutes later.

“Don’t you dare kneel or ‘Your Majesty’ me,” said Zelda smiling as she entered the room and before I had a chance to react. She came over to me, and we hugged. Then we let go of each other, and she told me to sit down with her.

“It’s good to see you, Link,” she said. “I can tell from your complexion you’ve been outdoors a good deal lately.”

“Yes, Zelda, I've needed to camp out sometimes,” I said. “How is the reconstruction project coming?”

“Well, but never as fast as one hopes,” said Zelda. “Much of the work on some key structures is almost complete. We have been very fortunate, so many people have volunteered for this effort. Do you have time to do a quick tour of some of the buildings with me?”

Of course, who wouldn’t have time for the Queen of Hyrule. She joined me on her horse in front of the castle, and we rode out together across Hyrule Field. It was almost like old times, except now there were two of the Queen’s Royal Guard riding along behind us. We passed by Castle Town, which was already reasonably well built out with shops and restaurants doing a good business. Mabe Village had also been restored. Then we rode past some of the old garrisons which had been rebuilt as well. Although it was too far to ride there, she pointed out in the distance that the entrance to The Great Plateau had been cleared of debris now, and the Temple of Time building repaired. Hyrule was looking better and better each day, and it was clear Zelda was delighted.

Eventually, she had to get back to the castle though, and so we started back.

“I’m glad we had a chance to ride together,” said Zelda smiling as we rode back. “It brings back good memories for me of our time together. How are you coming with your own memories?”

“Recovering some,” I said. “Though I still have more forgotten ones than recovered ones. My mind is like a letter where someone has cut out many of the words. A few parts of my mind have recovered, but there are still more holes than paper at this point.”

“Well, you have my best wishes for success,” said Zelda. “But remember what I said. At some point, you need to move on from the past and start living for today.”

She enjoyed riding with me, if for old time’s sake if nothing else. For a little while, she felt she was the princess again, and I was her knight, off on an adventure. And for a little while, I felt the same way. When we returned to the castle, we said goodbye, and I promised I would return again soon.

I tried my best to visit with Zelda once a month. She loved to talk about the reconstruction, but sometimes she wanted to know where I had been and what I had learned in my travels. If the weather was good and she had time, she always preferred to ride with me and talk. I had to say she looked like she was coping with being Queen very well. She didn’t show any signs of strain and seemed to have matters well in hand whatever we discussed. Hyrule was very lucky to have her, I thought.

It was on one of my visits that Zelda told me she wanted to take a more extended trip with me. She thought it would be interesting for me to re-visit the Great Plateau now. This was where my adventure started in the Shrine of Resurrection, and she thought it held some significance. But the Great Plateau was a good five to six-hour ride from Hyrule Castle, so traveling back and forth there would be a two-day trip.

“I think you will enjoy seeing the progress we’ve made,” said Zelda as we rode together.

She was very proud of all that had been accomplished so far. We had gotten an early start, so even with stopping for lunch along the way it was early afternoon when we rode into the Great Plateau, its entranceway no longer blocked. Zelda was right, the area looked magnificent. The formerly ruined Temple of Time had been completely restored, while work was still in progress at the Eastern Abbey.

“Let’s pay a visit to the Temple. I want to say a prayer there,” said Zelda.

We rode our horses to the entrance and dismounted. The massive statue of Hylia stood in the rear of the temple surrounded by smaller ones. The temple looked beautiful in its restored state. We made our way reverently in silence to beneath Hylia’s statue. Zelda closed her eyes and prayed. She told me later she gave thanks to Hylia for what had happened and prayed for a happy future for Hyrule. I prayed as well for her well-being. Then we went back outside.

“This is where your father’s spirit first told me who he was and what had happened to his kingdom,” I said. “My mind was a complete blank at that point.”

“Yes, I know,” said Zelda. “I could sense him doing that from within Hyrule Castle as I followed your efforts. I miss him.”

“I would like to visit one more place before we finish for today,” said Zelda. “The Shrine where you rested for 100 years.”

We headed that way and found the entrance to the shrine. She and I walked into it, and there was the bed I had laid in recovering from my wounds. Zelda looked at it for a moment.

“It was fortunate we got this to work,” said Zelda. “The grace of Hylia must have guided us.”

“Yes,” I said. “A lot of our efforts hung by a thread, any one of which, had they gone wrong, would have meant doom for Hyrule.”

It hadn’t been all that long since I first woke up here. But so much had happened it felt like ages ago. We walked out of the Shrine and I told her where I had met her father’s spirit for the first time, a small enclosure just down the way. We walked there together. It was strange but every time I used to go there I would find a baked apple, the old man’s favorite snack. But not anymore. Maybe King Rhoam’s spirit was no longer baking apples for me and that little pleasure had gone the way of Mipha’s Grace and the other Champion gifts. It began to seem like everyone had moved on but me. But I was always a little stubborn.

We headed next to Outskirt Stable and spent the night there. I should have mentioned that two members of the Royal Guard were with us at all times and they had arranged for our lodging. The stable owner was quite thrilled to be accommodating the Queen, but Zelda never liked to put on airs. She still preferred to be more of a scientist and scholar when she could. And she wore a simple travel outfit when out riding.

In the morning we rode back to Hyrule Castle. I noticed the work on restoring the Coliseum was also proceeding well. Zelda was making excellent progress on her restoration efforts. 

"Well, Link, thank you for keeping me company on this trip," said Zelda. "I always have a good time when I'm with you and it’s nice to get out of the castle. Where are you off to next? Wait, let me guess: Zora’s Domain."

The look on my face gave her the answer. And I knew she would usually start lecturing me about moving on at this point. But for some reason today she didn’t feel like it.

“Well, have a safe trip and give my regards to King Dorephan if you see him as well as my thanks for all the help he has provided. And say hello to Prince Sidon as well. What do you do when you’re there?” said Zelda.

“Talk to people sometimes and other times wander around hoping I’ll trigger a memory,” I said.

“It sounds like a pretty lonely undertaking. I don’t want to start lecturing you, but you were always on the quiet side and I’m afraid what you’re doing now is only going to make that worse. Is all this making you happier?” said Zelda.

“In a way,” I said. “Think of it as a voyage of self-discovery.”

“Well, I pray your voyage reaches port safely,” Zelda laughed. “Very poetic of you. But seriously you know I hope only for your happiness. Be well.”

Then we said goodbye.


	9. A Second Chance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancient history gives Link an idea.

What happened next may seem obvious in hindsight, but up until now I honestly never thought of it. 

I think the first hint of the idea occurred to me during one of my memory recovery trips around Zora’s Domain. I used to stop sometimes and re-read the various monuments scattered around the Domain that told the history of the Zora people. The memorial titled History of the Zora, Part 5 told the story of the Zora princess Ruto who was said to have become a Sage and together with the Princess of Hyrule and the Hero of that era helped fight the evil of their time period. And here in our time, there was a Zora princess who, sadly, had also become a spirit and together with the Princess of Hyrule and the Hero of our era helped fight the evil of our time. And Vah Ruta was even named after Princess Ruto.

I thought the Princess Ruto story was an interesting parallel to the situation today, and I became interested in her history. I wondered where I could learn more about it. Perhaps the Hyrule Castle library?

I had another meeting with Zelda scheduled one morning and, as usual, she suggested we take a short ride together around Hyrule Plain. I had learned by now that these meetings with me were one way she managed to get away from the more tedious aspects of her work, and a chance for some fresh air. She spoke a bit about the latest reconstruction work. Then she asked about me.

“What are you planning to do next, Link?” she asked as we rode slowly through Hyrule Field. “Are you ready to return to Hyrule Castle? We could always use your help and I miss your companionship sometimes.”

“No, I don’t think I’m ready for that, Zelda. I have recently become interested in the legend of Princess Ruto,” I said. “I was hoping the castle library would have some information.”

“So, you are still trying to recover memories,” she sighed. “I was hoping you had found some closure by now and were ready to move on. It’s been almost two years now.”

She sounded disappointed in me, and I said nothing as we continued to ride.

“I assume you aren’t seeing anyone? Aren’t you lonely? Are you even trying to meet someone? I thought maybe you and Paya would grow closer. It was obvious she had a major crush on you. Being as blind as you are I guess you didn’t notice she kept staring at you and trying to stand next to you at the coronation reception. But that was almost two years ago. I hope for her sake she’s gotten over you by now. I would be happy to introduce you to someone else, though I am in the same situation you are to some extent. All my old friends, such as I was able to keep in the midst of my prayers and sacred duties, are long gone now.”

“No, thank you, Zelda,” I said. “I know you aren’t pleased to hear it, but I have gotten more and more interested in my relationship with Mipha.”

I actually understated my feelings to avoid getting her even more upset. By now I was hopelessly in love with Mipha and wished I could be with her somehow, not as a spirit but alive. I said hopelessly.

“I am speaking as a friend now, and frankly I am getting seriously worried about you,” said Zelda. “You are not acting sensibly. I can understand you wanting closure, and I realize that Mipha loved you. But what is the point of pursuing this further? Creating or restoring feelings for her now is hopeless and will only make you feel worse. Stop doing this to yourself. Why are you doing this? Do you feel guilty about what happened? Is this your way of punishing yourself?”

“I don’t know, Zelda,” I said. “Do I feel guilty? Not guilty exactly, but bitter. I know Mipha loved me and was a good friend from childhood. She was always there for me since I was small and she wanted to be there for me when I fought Ganon using Ruta to weaken him. I wonder what she was thinking as she raced to Ruta that day? That we would finally defeat Ganon and she could be with me? Or that it was a hopeless mission since she never got to tell you how to access your power and the best she could do was buy us some time? She used to heal the Zora guards when they were injured. Her whole life she was looking out for others. But when she needed someone to look out for her, no one came. She died alone. If I was with her I could have saved her. I know my mission was to protect you and I couldn't be in two places at once. And in the end you saved me rather than the other way around. But my blood boils when I think of kind sweet Mipha killed by that disgusting Waterblight creature. It makes we want to resurrect it so I can slash it to oblivion all over again. And I don’t blame you for keeping me from her. You didn’t know. None of us did. So, as I said, bitter but not guilty.”

“But don’t you see that’s not healthy?” said Zelda. “I felt guilty for the failure of our whole plan. The deaths of my father and all the Champions and the hundreds of valiant soldiers who fought to the end and the hundreds more innocent people who perished needlessly. But blaming myself accomplished nothing. I had to move on, and so do you.”

“But my situation is different,” I said. “Because I can’t remember things, moving on seems like the coward’s way out to me. I don’t fully know what I’m moving on from. Could you have moved on from the catastrophe that happened if you didn’t know all you do? Maybe I am being obsessive. It may not be sensible but that’s how I feel.”

Zelda was quiet. Maybe I had made my point and she was thinking about it. 

”Anyway I want to learn more about what happened in a somewhat similar situation long ago with Princess Ruto. I am hoping your library has some information,” I said.

“I studied that in history class,” said Zelda. “I’m not sure what you can learn from that, but of course you are welcome to use our library for anything you want. Just remember what I am saying to you as a friend. Please try to move on.”

With that we rode back together and said goodbye. 

I headed to the library next. I knew from a visit there before our victory that the room had suffered considerable damage and also knew that by now it had been repaired. It turned out that most of the books in the library were still in reasonably good condition and had just needed to be organized and put back on shelves. I guess Lizalfos weren’t known for their literacy and had pretty much ignored the books. So, I visited the restored library and inquired about any information they might have concerning the legends surrounding Princess Ruto and the Hero. 

It turned out not very much existed. But there was one account that proved very worthwhile for me. It told of Princess Ruto giving the Link of that era the Zora Sapphire, one of three sacred jewels he needed to travel in time. He needed it for his quest, but Princess Ruto considered it an engagement present. That must have been their equivalent of the Zora armor of today.

What happened next was a bit confusing. One version of the story, and the one consistent with the Zora monument, had Ruto becoming a Sage and no longer being part of this world. But then the story got more interesting and started giving me ideas. The Link of that period was referred to in the legend as the Hero of Time. He was called that because he traveled back and forth in time for seven years. In his original timeline, he and the Sages battled Ganondorf and finally destroyed him. But there was another timeline triggered by Link and Zelda’s actions. And in that timeline, Ganondorf’s treachery was caught before he could accomplish his evil intent. He was arrested, imprisoned, and when he was unable to be executed, he was banished to the Twilight Realm. He eventually returned to cause havoc as told in the stories about the Hero of Twilight.

But that wasn’t the point. The point was that Link had changed things for the better for Hyrule through time travel. And if it had been done once why couldn’t it be done again?

But was time travel still possible anymore? There was a Temple of Time but could anyone make it serve its original purpose? I was excited thinking about the possibility, not only for myself but for all of Hyrule. Could I go back in time and prevent Ganon’s destruction just like the Hero of Time had? 

The only one who might know about such things was Dr. Purah. I left the library and headed back to my Hateno Village house. Then I sent a message to Dr. Purah asking if I could meet with her to discuss something of importance. Two days later I received her reply. She could meet with me tomorrow, later in the morning. 

I went over and over what I wanted to say to her in my head. I knew she was always very busy and I would have only a limited opportunity to interest her in my idea. I had trouble falling asleep that night. But I finally did.

Next morning, I awoke to a thunderstorm. It was too early to get up. I lay in bed for a while thinking back over everything. Finally, I got up and looked at the Champions Inauguration picture on the wall. 

“Mipha, if your spirit can hear me, don’t give up. Maybe our dreams still can come true,” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story continues in "His Future Is in The Past". 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
